All the Right Moves
by Arizo
Summary: Camille O'Connell is vulnerable, human. That makes her Klaus's weakness. For her to stop being Klaus's weakness, she needs to stop being human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **I hope you like.**

Camille O'Connell.

Lucien had done his homework. Bartender at Rousseau's, PhD student, niece of Kieran O'Connell who'd run New Orleans human faction like his uncle and his uncle before him.

Klaus had too many weaknesses for Lucien's liking, and Camille O'Connor was by far his most vulnerable pressure point. The blame for that lay at Camille's feet. Weak, human girl and she walked into interrogation liked she owned it; getting involved in supernatural murders.

Admittedly, Camille had Vincent Griffith all but attached to her hip. But Lucien had lived too long to know that the most powerful witches were still all too vulnerable and thanks to his thorough background check he knew that Vincent Griffith hardly qualified as a powerful witch.

The thirty minutes Lucien had spent with Camille had clued him in on a few more facts. Namely that Cami would not stop risking her neck. No, no she'd continue to move brazenly through New Orleans like she wasn't up against creatures that could kill her before she knew what was happening. Once upon a time Camille's bravery would have been admired; standing tall against impossible odds, the mark of a good knight. Today it'd be considered stupid. Lucien much preferred modern times.

Regardless of what he liked, Camille would continue to do the opposite. Run around, all but wearing a sign that read: "I'm Klaus Mikaelson's very tasty weakness, come exploit me". Klaus would not stop caring about her, which made Lucien's options very, very limited. Since even presuming Lucien could steal Camille away long enough to get the vervain out of her system _without_ Klaus noticing, he'd definitely notice that Camille had left town. Lucien had done the math and he didn't like the odds that Klaus would figure it all out and come pull his lungs. Once had been quite enough thank you, no need for a repeat of that experience.

Camille would not trust him. So any hope that she'd accept his protection and come shack up at his penthouse was nonexistent. Real shame there. Cami was very pretty, and Lucien had always wanted revenge for Aurora. Just a taste, kiss her before Klaus claimed those lips. It'd be a fitting role-reversal.

So if she wasn't going to accept his protection, and was going to insist on running around, investigating supernatural murders Cami would just have to become a less vulnerable.

Simple in theory.

All Cami O'Connell had to was die. One snap of the neck; Lucien doubted she would feel a thing.

In practice…

Lucien sipped his scotch, running over the numbers again in his head. Klaus would do a hell of a lot worse than rip out if Lucien went about this directly. So sad for Camille. The direct way would save her a lot of pain. However, since as previously established Lucien wanted to save himself a lot of pain, this wouldn't be easy.

For Lucien anyway.

If all went well, Camille and Klaus wouldn't realize anything was afoot until it was too late. And they'd never, ever know Lucien was behind it.

Ever.

Originals

Cami had done her hair in a ponytail, probably to keep it out of her face while she poured over her psychology books. A glass of coffee sat untouched beside her, along with a half-eaten turkey club sandwich. Completely absorbed her in her work; she hadn't even noticed him come in. As if Lucien needed more proof. He could make a power-point presentation.

Accepting his order from the barista, Lucien crossed the café and slid into the chair opposite Camille. "Thought you could use a fresh one."

Fear showed, in Camille's eyes widening ever so slightly and a subtle tensing of her shoulders. "Thank you, but no."

"Oh please. If I wanted to kill you, which I don't and if I did I wouldn't because I don't because I like living and as we both know Klaus would kill me, I wouldn't bother with poison. I'd compel some poor human on the street to do it. Easy as pie."

"Go right ahead, I have a blackbelt. It's not humans I have to worry about."

"Mmm, feisty."

"What do you want Mr. Castle?"

"Lucien, please. I'd go on the whole Mr. Castle was my father but as I'm sure you can figure out, there was no Mr. Castle before me." Lucien winked, settling back in his chair.

Cami surveyed him, unsmiling and suspicion clear in her eyes.

"I'm just looking for a pleasant lunch with my lovely new acquaintance," said Lucien.

"Considering you're a vampire I could take that in a completely different way," said Camille.

"Oh come now. I've already said I'd never hurt you. In fact, I do have other motives." Here Lucien paused, sipping his own beverage. Human drinks really had gotten good since the middle ages. Iced hazelnut coffee, who'd come up with something like that? And who would have thought it could be delicious?

Camille gave no response, though she did settle back in her own chair. A show of being bored but humoring except; except bored people who humored others didn't have accelerated heart-rates.

"Like I said back at the police station, Tristan is the guilty party. Nik cares about you. If I know that, Tristan knows that," said Lucien. "How long until he exploits such information? You need my help Camille. At the very least, patch things up with Nik."

Lucien caught the flash of irritation, of longing, that crossed Cami's face. Then her mask was back in place. He cut her off before Cami could speak. "I know you're in love with him. He clearly fancies you. More than Aurora, more than any other woman I've seen him with."

"Tristan's sister who you were in love with," said Cami. "What happened between you too?"

Lucien smiled, "Now that's a long story darling, I'd be happy to tell you the whole thing; perhaps over dinner sometime."

It was Cami's turn to smile. "I'm afraid I have plans. Supernatural serial-killer on the loose and all."

"I'm happy to help you there as well," said Lucien. "I know better than nearly anyone. Arch-enemy and all that?"

"I'm sure you could if Tristan is the killer. Either way it's in your best interests for Tristan to be the killer or for us just to think Tristan is the killer," said Cami. "So I'm not very willing to trust a biased party."

"Perfectly understandable Camille, but again, let me appeal to your logic. Please. Using loved ones against ones enemy is villainy 101. Trust me, Tristan is well-versed in it. He'll know your hang-outs, he'll know your schedule, and he knows about Vincent Griffith and can easily find a way around him. He probably even knows about your arsenal of dark objects. So please, accept my help."

"And what would you have in mind?"

Before Lucien could make his suggestions several vampires entered the café. Not that Camille would know they were vampires and Lucien only knew they were due to prior dealings. They however, knew him on sight.

And approached the table in a group. No one had told them about strategy. Young vampires today, really.

"Corey Arnolds?"

"What's it to you?"

"You're coming with us."

Lucien paused, glancing at Camille. He reached across the table and caught her wrist at vampire speed. "No, I'm not."

Again at vampire speed he caught Camille in his arms and out of the café into the alley.

"Who the hell were those guys? And why were they calling you Corey Arnolds?"

"Well I've been alive for ages darling. I do have a number of aliases."

Three more vampires approached them. Evidently they had friends in the alleyway. So nice people could learn. They even came from both sides.

The one towards the back sped forward at vampire speed, and seized Camille. Lucien ripped his heart out, but not before Camille's arm was broken.

The other two vampires, not at all deterred by the take down of their comrade went for it. Lucien yanked their hearts out in unison.

With four people on the alley, Lucien vamp-sped over to the only one still conscious. "Are you alright?" He bit his wrist, "Here."

Cami shook her head. "No."

"You'll be in a cast for months. Please, Nik would kill me if he knew I got you hurt. I am sorry…" He held out his wrist closer to her. Cami hesitated a second before grabbing his wrist and drinking. Lucien watched carefully as she swallowed. He touched her arm, and felt the bones set themselves and mend beneath his fingers.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Getting up however, found that the four vampires from inside the restaurant had followed them. These though took more stock in the fact that Lucien had just downed three of their comrades and were now wary.

"You'll want to be running off now," said Lucien. An arm securely around Camille's waist, he led her down the alley. They didn't make it five steps before one vampire rushed forward and snapped Cami's neck.

Lucien let her fall to the ground. He tossed that particular vampire into the alley wall; then wasted no time in relieving the final three of their hearts. Everyone in the alley now dead –or undead at least- Lucien turn to the only other conscious individual member.

"I did well?"

"Stellar acting job," said Lucien, reaching down to help Corey Arnolds up. "Sorry about shoving you."

"Course, you had to sell it," said Corey.

"Also…" Lucien yanked Corey's heart out of his chest. "About that. Can't have anyone in the know though. You understand."

Lucien picked up Camille, and escorted her from the alley to his car. "The Abattoir ," he ordered.

After setting Camille down opposite him, Lucien poured himself a glass of scotch and after a long, bracing drink sat back and grinned.

How to get Camille O'Connor to drink vampire blood and then die, without arousing suspicion? That had been the question.

The answer: Put her in danger so she became injured and then have that danger kill her.

Thankfully, he had countless enemies. Several of which were members of his own sireline. Many were nothing more than gangs really. While they all knew better than to go after him directly, they did occasionally pick off the underlings at the bottom of his long, long ladder. Underlings like Corey Arnold. Lucien had arranged for Corey to infiltrate one such group, find a number of bottom of the barrel underlings like himself, and get them to go after… well, who they thought was Corey Arnold.

He'd arranged for Corey to have one vampire break Cami's arm, and he'd ordered Corey to personally snap her neck.

Everyone in the know was dead. Investigations would lead to this being an attack on him and Camille had tragically gotten caught in the cross-fire. So sad.

Klaus would be furious but if Lucien played it right, he would keep his lungs inside his chest. Speaking of… Lucien dialed a number on his phone. Klaus answered on the second ring.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I do think that Hope is Klaus's biggest weakness. But Hope is also under constant protection. Whereas Cami isn't.**

 **I do think that Vincent is a pretty powerful witch. But I also think that Lucien wouldn't think that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. They made me very blushy, and completely made my night.**

Klaus could not stop pacing; pausing only occasionally to throw a chair across the courtyard. Back and forth, back and forth; each trip taking roughly ten seconds. Lucien had said they'd be there in eight minutes, it'd been five. Three minutes to go, one hundred and eighty seconds, eighteen more times to pace back and forth.

Klaus threw another chair across the courtyard.

"Brother." Elijah's calming voice beside him, and an even more calming grip on his shoulder brought Klaus to a stop. "I know you care for her. Camille will be alright."

"You'd best hope so. Who else will you send to calm me whenever I get homicidal?"

"I'm perfectly happy to beat you until those urges are quelled," Elijah replied. "We of course have blood, and rings. Once the sun comes up, Freya can make a daylight ring for her. All of the practical needs are met. As for the emotional ones, Camille is going to need you brother."

"Call Vincent Griffith. He's Camille's new bestie as the people say."

"Brother…" Elijah began again.

"She doesn't want me with her Elijah. It was Marcel she wanted when Kieran died. All I can do this give her what she wants, what she needs and avenge her."

"The vampires who killed her are dead."

"But not the one who got her killed."

"You are not going to kill Lucien."

"Why? Because he may or may not have some weapon that can be used against us?"

"Because Camille is the one who is dead. Therefore, it should be up to her to decide whether or not she wants to be avenged by you killing Lucien," said Elijah.

"I am all for that." Unnoticed by the two Originals, Lucien had arrived at the Abattoir, Camille's limp body in his arms.

Klaus crossed the courtyard at vampire speed and took Camille from Lucien, clutching her possessively to him. A small measure of peace washed over him, calming the murderous part of him. The part of him that wanted to pull Lucien's head off, consequences aside. But Elijah was right, and having Camille with his –safe, his mind screamed- helped Klaus see that. Camille deserved the right to decide; she wouldn't want him to kill his oldest friend. Not for her. Camille knew that at some point he would regret it. Somewhere, buried very deeply, Klaus knew it too.

"If you value your life you will not remind me of your continued existence for the next century." Lucien sufficiently warned away, Klaus turned towards the stairs. "Call Vincent Griffith, Elijah."

Originals

They called it a hunger.

Blood was a liquid though, so hunger had never made much sense. But her stomach was definitely cramping; like she'd forgotten to eat all day, too tired to eat when she'd gotten home and in too much of a rush the following morning. Getting a PhD in Psychology, Camille had done that a few more times than once.

Bad idea.

A juicy burger sounded wonderful now. The rarer the better. Even better than a super rare burger, a super rare steak. Practically raw, and dripping with blood…

Camille sat up.

She was in Klaus Mikaelson's bedroom, on his bed. The curtains had been drawn. An easel was next to the bed, and Klaus himself hovered over her.

Meeting Lucien Castle at the café where she'd stopped to grab dinner, and then gotten caught up studying. The vampires attacking them, and one of them breaking her arm. Lucien had fed her his blood, she remembered him helping her up. Then nothing, until she'd woken up in Klaus's room. The abrupt change in location, the fact that she'd had vampire blood in her system, all coupled with how hungry she now was.

It all made perfect, crystal clear, terrifying sense.

"I'm dead."

"You died," Klaus whispered. "Now you're in transition."

Cami closed her eyes tightly.

"Camille," Klaus began, touching her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, wrapping an around Klaus's waist and burying her face in his chest. He held her, rocking her gently. "I've got you."

Cami had thought about immortality once before.

First when Elijah had said he'd daggered Klaus and Cami had wondered how long he'd keep Klaus away asleep. For her whole life? Until she was an old woman, and Klaus was still Klaus? For a second she'd thought about becoming a vampire. For him. But only for him. Because there'd only be one reason why Camille would want to live forever.

But reason had dictated otherwise and Cami had stopped thinking about it.

Now she either had to be a vampire. Or she had to die.

"I'm going to need blood."

Klaus was gone but then back a moment later, pressing a bag of blood in her hands. Cami had no thoughts about being a vampire. At some point, she'd think long and hard about that. Make promises to herself. What she did know though, now, in this moment was that she didn't want to die.

The blood bag was easy to open, and Cami took a tentative sip. Then gulped it down. The blood was cold and didn't have much flavor, apart from slightly coppery. But she was starving, and with each gulp the cramping in her stomach dulled. Euphoria rushed over her briefly, leaving Cami alert, clear-headed and full of energy.

The blood bag empty she dropped on her lap, and turned to look at Klaus. "Where's Lucien?"

"Fleeing the country if he's smart."

"It wasn't his fault. He saved me."

"If Lucien hadn't gone near you, you'd still be alive," said Klaus.

"By that logic if you'd stayed away from me, I'd still be alive," Cami replied.

Klaus let go of her, getting up and beginning to pace the room.

"I don't blame either of you," said Cami.

Klaus said nothing, continuing to pace the room. "Elijah says you shouldn't be the one reassuring me in this situation."

"I'm not trying to reassure you, I'm stating a fact," said Cami. "And no, it shouldn't work that way."

"You're taking this all very well."

Cami looked around the room, trying to gage her own emotions. Nothing, really. She was a vampire and nothing. No feelings, no thoughts… Just blank, nothing… "I think I'm in shock."

Klaus returned to her, taking a seat on the bed beside Cami.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Elijah pointed out that you should have the right to decide Lucien's fate. But I couldn't keep him in the compound, without killing him. So I sent Lucien on his merry way. Like I said if he's smart he'll have fled the country by now, but if you like I will glad spend eternity tracking him down and ripping his heart out for you."

Cami smiled a little. "There's no need for that." She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. "Lucien was right. He said I was weak, and vulnerable. Which by extension made you vulnerable." Cami shrugged, "And he was right, one snap of the neck and I'm dead."

"If you ever need anything Camille, all you have to do is ask," Klaus whispered, looking out across the room.

Cami touched his shoulder. Klaus was invincible, the strongest creature alive. His power gave her strength, which Cami needed right then. The shock would wear off eventually, and then, Cami didn't know… She'd know how she felt about being a vampire. That she would know. "Thank you for being here. I'm glad it was you, when I woke up."

Klaus turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face. Gently, he tucked a lock of her hair out of her face; ran his fingers through her curls as he did pulled his hand away. Cami saw him swallow, and look away. "Freya can make you a daylight ring. Then there is the matter of your apartment. You won't be able to get in anymore. You never owned it, though we could get your landlord to invite you in. Though I'd prefer you to move in here…"

"My arsenal," said Cami.

"That's not a home so you should be able to get in…"

"Lucien knows about it, he said Tristan knows about it" said Cami. "It's full of dark objects, and tons of information."

"I can make a boundary spell that'll keep everyone out," said Freya, as she entered the room.

Elijah followed after her, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

Cami rose from the bed, "A boundary spell could work. Thank you."

Freya squeezed Cami's hand gently. "How are you?"

"Hungry, to be honest," said Cami, taking a step back.

"Sorry," said Freya, likewise backing away.

"I can get you more blood," said Klaus, rising. He whooshed out of the room.

"Daylight ring," said Elijah, opening a wooden box. "Please, take your pick."

A number of rings, bracelets and necklaces with lapis lazuli gemstones filled the box. Cami picked a simple ring, with a small stone. "This one, please."

 **Mmm. Well, I hoped you liked. How am I doing on Cami's character?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Thank you, thank you everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the next installment!**

Elijah had called all of Camille's friends Vincent Griffith at Klaus's request, along with Marcel, Davina, and Josh. If Niklaus was going to act like Niklaus, Camille deserved to have all her loved ones help her through this time.

None of them had answered their phone. Unknown to Elijah, the four mentioned parties had a very good reason.

Van Nguyen on his mission to expose Davina and avenge his mother, Kara, had been poking around vampire hangouts. To make a long story very short, he'd been caught. Heated words had been exchanged, followed by blows; now Van was in the emergency room with a broken leg and a concussion and the vampire who'd tried to make a meal out of him was now running around biting a whole manner of distasteful things.

The Versailles Witches wanted to do a lot worse to that vampire. If Marcel were honest he did too –and planned to once he avoided a war-, but to the witches faces he stuck up for his own. Davina wanted to keep suspicion off herself, was freaked because Van was looking into his mother's death, but likewise wanted to avoid a war. Regardless of all the parties had wanted it probably would have descended into war that very night if Vincent hadn't come along and played peacekeeper.

He very pointed out that Van had gone onto vampire turf, and caused trouble. The vampire had unsurprisingly reacted negatively. Incidentally Marcel had pointed out the exact same fact but for some reason it carried more credence when Vincent said it.

In the end it was agreed that the spell on the vampire would be lifted in exchange for vampire blood that could be used to heal Van. It was generally recommended that the Versailles witches keep Van away from vampires from then on, and vice-versa.

Spell lifted and the vampire blood handed over, everyone had gone their separate ways. That is to say the Versailles coven had cleared out, Marcel's daywalkers had gone off in search of grub –human food, not blood- and his nightwalkers had settled into their respective corners to sleep or read or watch TV until the sun set again.

Josh had been the one to turn his own phone on, listen to his message from Elijah and then race back to St. Anne's.

Originals

Fresh human blood would serve Camille best at this point but Klaus knew better than to try to get her to drink it. Not at this point. Cami's announcement of being in shock sounded about right and bringing her a compelled human from off the street sounded like an excellent way to do snap her out of that shock. A state she would need to leave, and soon.

But not by being presented with a bleeding human. Not by draining them dry. She'd need to slowly, gradually come to terms with her new reality. Unfortunately, gently guiding someone along was not something Klaus excelled in; or knew anything about really. Camille needed slow and gradual, and Klaus had no idea how to give it to her; that made him want to break things. Since he was holding Cami's breakfast in rather fragile blood bags though, Klaus refrained.

After taking several deep breathes, and counting to ten –That seemed to be common advise for anger management issues-, Klaus strode from the kitchen and back out into the courtyard. Just in time for his home to be invaded.

"Where's Cami?" Davina demanded.

"Upstairs, having a daylight ring made," said Klaus, coolly. "Are you here to provide breakfast? For a delivery service you're very slow. I told Elijah to call you hours ago. Vincent anyway, I don't recall telling him to invite any of you."

"He called all of us, he knows we're Cami's friends," Davina snapped.

"For her friends you certainly took your sweet time arriving," Klaus observed.

"We were caught up in a mess of other stuff," Marcel interjected. "How did this happen?"

"Joshua, run these up to Camille why don't you," said Klaus, after a pause. "There's a good lad."

Josh hesitated a second, fear and loathing clear in every aspect of his person. In the end, his desire to get away from Klaus and by extension his instinct to try and hurt the hybrid –key word there being try because any attempt would be laughably pathetic- outweighed any disgust at having to be Klaus's errand boy.

Davina followed after Josh upstairs, giving Klaus a death glare over her shoulder.

Klaus beckoned for Marcel and Vincent to follow him into living room, where he poured the three of them each a glass of bourbon. "Do you remember Lucien, Marcellus?"

"Cocky bastard who stopped by for a few weeks when I was thirteen?"

"The very one," said Klaus. In a number of sentences Klaus explained what had transpired between Lucien Castle, Camille and the seven now very dead vampires.

"And he's not dead yet?" Marcel asked.

"Camille doesn't think it's right to kill him. Since it was an accident an all." Klaus drained his glass of bourbon, and refilled it.

"Where did this happen?" Vincent asked.

"March Hare Café," said Klaus. "From my understanding Lucien just left the bodies in the alley. You might want to deal with that Marcel."

"I'll let my contacts in NOLA PD know about them."

"And you don't think it's a coincidence?" Vincent asked.

"I think it's more ironic than coincidental," said Klaus. "But please, share your insights."

"Castle knew that Cami was someone your enemies could at you with," said Vincent. "Already have, from what I understand. Your brother Finn used her to gather information on you, I recall."

"And if you'd shared your wife's abilities of resistance, he wouldn't have been able to do that," Klaus shot back.

"Eva was able to take back control from Rebekah because she wasn't entirely comfortable inhabiting Eva's body," Vincent spat. "Your sister has more of a soul than your brother, than you."

"Yes, yes I'm a heartless bastard. We've all established that. Play a different tune for once, why don't you."

"Guys," Marcel interrupted. "We were discussing coincidences. You evidently think there's something suspicious going on here Vince?"

"Castle knew Cami was a place where you were vulnerable. Your enemies were able to get to her before Cami was left unprotected. Now all of a sudden Cami's a vampire, and much more capable of protecting herself," said Vincent.

"Not from thousand year old vampires," said Marcel. "Cami's just a baby; the older ones will be way stronger."

"But now that she's a vampire, are you going to let her out of your sight Marcel? Are you Klaus?"

"I'd prefer her to stay here."

"And if she doesn't? I presume you're going to keep an eye on her."

"I'll make sure she's looked after," said Klaus.

"Unlike before."

"If you have something to say Griffith, please speak plainly."

Vincent shook his head; when he spoke there was barely suppressed rage in his voice. "You wanna why Cami stayed in town? She told me. In her words it was because she had complicated feelings for a monster."

Klaus's face lost the arrogant sneer and became blanker than a new wall in a matter of milliseconds.

"She stayed for you. If you'd told her how you'd felt. If you'd made a move, and taken her as your lover, been in her life and watched her more carefully Cami would still be alive," Vincent spat out, through gritted teeth. "She stayed for you and because Cami stayed she's dead."

His piece said Vincent paused to breathe, and then turned to Marcel. "I'd appreciate it if you came with me to the March Hare Café. Compulsion would make what I plan to do easier."

"I'll meet you there," said Marcel. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Of course." Without looking at Klaus, Vincent left the room.

Klaus and Marcel listened and he walked across the courtyard and out onto the street.

"Do you think he's right? About Lucien?"

"I have no idea. I'll be sure to ask him that though. When I find him and drain him of all his vervain."

"Yeah, umm…" Marcel pulled a small bottle from the inside of his jacket. "Vervain for Cami, if you could pass that along."

"And where are you going?"

"To her apartment to get fresh clothes for her, and to compel her landlord into letting her out of her lease, no charge."

"What makes you think Camille wants to live me?" Klaus asked.

"Then she can move in with me in Algiers," said Marcel. "Or with Josh or with Vincent. All I know is that we're not going to let her go through this alone. You're more than welcome to join in, or you can continue being you. It's your choice."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys. They make my day!**

Her new daylight ring now securely on the ring-finger of her right hand, Cami poked one finger out into the sunlight.

Nothing.

Just warm sun on her skin, same as when she'd been human. Safety check over, Cami opened the curtain and looked out onto the street. The French Quarter was alive below her with the usual early morning New Orleans bustle. "What time is it?"

"8:45."

"I have a meeting with my thesis advisor in two hours," said Cami.

"I think you're untimely death will be sufficient excuse to reschedule," said Elijah. "Though you'd prefer not to scare him, food poisoning seems to be a good to excuse among the young people these days."

"The latter will probably be more believable." Cami turned back from the window. "I need my phone."

"I retrieved your personal belongs from the March Hare Café, they are on the chair," said Elijah, gesturing to the one in question.

"Thank you Elijah."

Freya took Cami's hand, and murmured several phrases in Latin. "For your ring; it will not come off unless you wish it. Nor will it break."

Cami hugged Freya, "Thank you. Thank you, I don't know… I can't thank you enough."

Elijah gently squeezed Cami's shoulder, "While I regret this happened without your consent, I cannot say I'm entirely sorry. Eternity is a long time, and I'm glad you will be joining my family in it."

Cami hugged Elijah. Thoughts on being a vampire were still a jumbled mess –while was a step up from nothing- but that was probably one of the nicest things Elijah could say. He'd meant it too, and the fact that Elijah Mikaelson thought she was worth having around for eternity was a hell of a high compliment.

"You got anymore hugs for us?"

Josh and Davina filled the doorway. As Cami broke away from Elijah, Davina ran forward and hugged her. "Cami."

"I'm alright, Davina. I'm alright." Had Davina always been this warm? Her head resting on Davina's shoulder, Cami could hear her heart beating; all but feel the blood moving beneath Davina's skin. They called it a hunger, and yes, Cami's stomach was cramping but this was something more. A basic a primal need, an instinct, that told her to feed now on the girl in her arms. Though she didn't know how, Cami knew if she did, it'd be better than the blood bag. So, so much better…

Cami shoved Davina away from her, and shot across the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Davina… I…"

"You need blood," said Elijah. He was at her side with the blood bags Josh had brought a moment later. Cami had seized one, and began gulping it down before she what she was doing.

"It's alright Cami, really," said Davina.

"Considering you're a new vampire, you're showing remarkable self-control," said Elijah. "You'll get better at it in time."

"Cami…" Davina hesitated then started across the room. "You can feed on me."

"What? Davina, I could do that."

"Josh said that for new vampires fresh blood is the best," said Davina. "It'll be better for you; I can help you this way."

"The choice is yours Camille," said Elijah. "I will intercede if you lose control, have no fear."

Cami took a hesitant step toward Davina, who held out her wrist. There was no turning back; there'd been no turning back since she'd drank the contents of the blood bag Klaus handed to her.

"It's okay Cami." Davina moved closer to her, the sound of her heart got louder.

Cami took Davina's wrist, felt the pulse beating hard against her hand. The need for blood, that primal instinct to feed roared in Cami's head drowning out reason, and making her vision hazy. Not to mention Davina had said it was okay. Biting down on Davina's wrist felt natural, and Cami supposed that now, it was natural for her.

She'd been right. Drinking Davina's blood was better than the blood from the bag. Warm and while there still wasn't much flavor, true euphoria flooded Cami. She needed this and the more she got the better she felt.

"Cami."

Davina's voice sounded far away. The need for blood that had made Cami wanted to feed on Davina in the first place to her to ignore the voice. –Except no not told her, because that need was a part of her now and a very big part of Cami wanted to keep feeding- That part of her wanted to shove Davina to the ground and keep drinking and drinking. That part didn't care what happened so long as the hunger was sated.

But that part wasn't all of Cami. Davina's voice reminded her of that, and Cami fought through the bloodlust haze in her mind. Hadn't she gotten good at clearing her head? At putting basic needs –like food and sleep- aside, while studying all night and then paying attention in class and at work the following day? Same principles, or close enough at least. Davina had said her name because she'd wanted Cami to stop. She'd let Cami feed on her because she wanted to help her; she'd trusted Cami not to hurt her.

Cami let go of Davina and stepped back. "I'm sorry… I…"

"It's okay," said Davina, pressing a hand against her bleeding wrist. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah I am," said Cami, after a moment. "I am; thank you. I was able to stop…" Cami smiled, "I was able to stop."

"Well done, Camille," said Elijah. "Davina if you'd like my blood to heal, I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

"That's okay," said Davina.

"Then at least allow me to bandage your arm and get you something to eat and drink," said Freya.

"Thanks," said Davina. She glanced back at Cami, and caught her hand. "You're coming. I'm not letting you of my sight again."

 **Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the rest of them have been but I wanted to get something up at least. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

New Orleans continued as per usual; her inhabitants unaware that Camille O'Connor was now a vampire. Most blissfully unaware that Camille O'Connor even existed and Lucien wished he could be among their number.

He didn't regret his actions. Not in the least. The knotted feeling in his stomach was more blatant terror. Lucien had gone behind Klaus's back before, on several occasions. Every time he'd been terrified for a few weeks give or take of Klaus discovering his dirty little secret of the decade, century… It all depended on how often he had to deceive his sire.

This was no different. Lots and lots of scotch would keep the symptoms at bay until time smoothed everything over nicely.

Despite the fatal dose of alcohol in his system –fatal if he was human that is- Lucien still jumped badly when there was a knock at his door. He firmly reminded himself that if Klaus had been here to kill him he wouldn't bother with knocking.

"Lucien, I know you're in there, open up."

Lucien dropped his scotch. He was at the door before the glass shattered on the floor. "Aurora?"

Aurora it was, and at the sight of him she threw herself forward, only to bounce off the boundary spell. "Lucien," she pouted.

"Come in…"

Aurora threw herself at him again, this time catching Lucien in a hug, and kissing his mouth briefly. "Oh. It's good to see you! Do you have any company? I'm starving."

Originals

Klaus had intended to bring Camille the vervain immediately. Halfway up the stairs though, the noise from his bedroom made him pause. Davina had let Camille feed on her? Perhaps even more curiously, Camille had accepted the offer? That did make Klaus's life easier.

He listened while Camille stopped and offers of food and first aid were given; while Davina made promises of protection towards Camille. Everyone was all but tripping over themselves to help Camille. What did he need to do? Nothing.

Camille would adjust to being a vampire, finish her PhD and within six months be giving the entire supernatural community of New Orleans therapy. Klaus was practical enough to be pleased that Camille had so many friends who could both help and protect her.

Except he _wanted_ to help her.

More importantly he wanted Camille to _want_ his help. His company. To be the one she turned to when she needed someone. But she did, Klaus reminded himself. Camille had said she was glad he'd been the one to be there when she woke up. Vincent Griffith's claim that Camille had stayed in New Orleans for him played again in his mind.

Klaus closed his eyes.

Of course he had thought about turning Camille. He'd thought about it a hundred times; a thousand times. It'd gone hand in hand with telling her how he felt. The topic causing a war that had waged within him; one that had only just ceased when he got the call from Lucien and heard the words "Camille's in transition." Now the participants sat on the battlefield wondering what the bloody hell they'd been doing for the past two years.

It would have been so, so much better for Camille to fear him. To see him as a monster. To leave New Orleans, settle down and live a relatively peaceful human life. But Klaus was a selfish, and he'd _wanted_ her here with him. He'd wanted her with him forever, even if it meant destroying her goodness. Camille would have been with him and that's what would have mattered.

All meaningless now.

Camille had stayed in New Orleans for him. Klaus had never been able to stay away from her. It'd been pointless to begin with.

If that day at Rousseau's he had kissed her. If like Vincent Griffith had said he'd taken Cami as his lover and kept her safe. If in a year, two years, three Cami asked him to turn her and it was her choice… That's what he'd wanted for her.

Now it'd been taken away from her.

All of Klaus's excuses... That it was selfish. That he needed to focus on Hope. They were excuses. He'd been scared. Too scared to kiss her, to ask her to be his, too scared to let himself be vulnerable even with her.

Now it was too late.

Camille's choice had been taken from her because he was too scared. He didn't deserve her.

The party from Klaus's bedroom were nearing the stairs. Klaus whisked away out of sight at vampire speed. He saw them head for the kitchen and followed quietly. Josh was trailing behind the group, and Klaus easily grabbed him.

"Joshua…" Not waiting for the boy to speak, Klaus handed the lad the vial of vervain Marcel had given him. "Makes sure Camille drinks that. You of all people know how important it is to have vervain in your system."

That little chore taken care of Klaus sped from the compound. Camille would be surrounded by people who loved her and hated him. His presence would only stir the pot so to speak.

But he could ensure that Lucien's slaughter of seven vampires was appropriately covered up by the police. Save Marcel the trouble. Klaus was pulling out his phone to tell Marcel what he was doing when the device went off.

Lucien's name appeared on the screen.

"I recall telling you to not remind me of your existence for the next century. Calling me is a way to remind me of your existence."

"I wouldn't do it if we didn't have a very big problem," said Lucien.

"You mean aside from leading a vampire gang straight to Camille?"

"Aurora's in town."

For the second time in twenty-four hours Lucien's words made Klaus stop in his tracks; though the first time it'd been more mental stopping, whereas now he just literally stopped walking. "What?"

"She showed up at my penthouse a few hours ago," said Lucien. "Drained my two lovely lady friends, became extremely unreasonable and then jumped out the window."

"And I suppose you didn't say anything to her to make her extremely unreasonable."

"I know I screwed up Nik," said Lucien. "With Aurora, with Camille… You can work me over with a shovel later. But you know how Aurora is. We need to find her before she burns this city to the ground and tells the world about vampires."

 **Hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Greetings! I've been tracking my traffic stats and this story already has over a thousand hits. Now I could go and blush and rock back and forth, hugging myself and smiling and being ever so happy… Or I could write the next chapter. I think we all know which one you lovely, lovely people who have given my story a chance would like.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I do hope you enjoy the next installment.**

Aurora had jumped out of the window of a twenty-story apartment building, and landed in the middle a rather busy street.

Due to being a thousand year old vampire the fall hadn't injured her in the slightest. Thanks to an immense stroke of luck no was killed by shattered glass that rained down on the street below, though a few passersby would need a trip to the ER for stiches and pain medication. However, nothing short of a miracle –or just a very strong cloaking spell- could have stopped everyone from noticing that a woman had just jumped out of a penthouse apartments window, and then skipped off down the street unhurt. Sadly there were no miracles to be had that day.

Especially since as aforementioned Aurora had landed in the middle of a street, right in front of a Mercedes to be precise. The owner of the Mercedes had slammed on the breaks and while he managed to stop in time the sedan in front of him was not so fortunate. That resulted in a four car pile-up which caused an impressive traffic-jam.

The one saving grace in everything was that thanks to the accident and traffic jam everyone had forgotten about Aurora. Even with the owner of the Mercedes telling everyone who'd listen about the red-head who'd just appeared in front of his car.

Klaus arrived on the scene in time to hear him tell the cops that. At the moment the cops had more important things to deal with but eventually they'd notice the giant hole in Lucien's window, and maybe just maybe put two and two together. Better safe than sorry.

The cops had led owner off to the side of the road, near an ambulance. Presumably intending for him to get help from the EMTs but bleeding humans took precedence.

"Really, this red-headed woman just fell out of the sky. She smiled at me and there was something wrong with her face, around the eyes, but then she just disappeared."

Klaus grabbed the man's shoulder and whirled him around. "There was no woman. You stopped because a little puppy ran out into the road in front of your car. Shame about the accident but I'm sure everyone will understand. No wants dead puppies."

"Yeah, no wants dead puppies," the owner of the Mercedes agreed.

"Exactly." Klaus clapped him on the back, and continued on, towards Lucien's apartment.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Detective Kinney was walking briskly towards him. "I've been meaning to talk to you. You see I knew who you were when we met in interrogation, and until then I hadn't known you had a law degree. In fact I was so sure you didn't that I looked it up later, and as it turns out, you don't have one according to records." Here Kinney looked truly confused, "Our records must be wrong…"

Klaus smiled; compulsion could be so useful and provide such entertaining results later on. "Detective," he said, clapping an arm around the man's shoulders. "As it turns out I have use for a man in your position." Klaus looked into Kinney's eyes, "Come with me."

"Sure."

"Excellent. I'll tell you all about it. Just don't panic or tell anyone; oh and believe everything I have to say." Klaus smiled, leading Kinney towards Lucien's apartment building. By the time they'd gotten to the penthouse, Kinney had been filled in on the major details.

"Vampires are real."

"I compelled you to believe everything I say, that little fact shouldn't be causing you trouble," said Klaus.

"Oh I believe you, and it's weird that I do…" Kinney shook his head. "Really. Really weird…"

"Finally," said Lucien, opening his door. "And you brought the police."

"Law enforcement can be very useful," said Klaus. "Detective," he added, gesturing for Kinney to enter Lucien's apartment.

Kinney hesitated; it occurred to him that Klaus hadn't compelled him to run for it, and now that he was out of the elevator that was more of an option. Klaus picked up on the nature of Lucien's thoughts, and seized his arm, dragging him forward. "You will do as I say," he said. "Now get inside"

Kinney obeyed and Klaus followed behind. "Now, to simplify things, our ex-lover." Here Klaus gestured to himself and Lucien. "Has arrived in New Orleans. Now I have no wish to speak badly of her but she's shall we say not well. Unfortunately not well vampires are just as capable of terrible acts, just look at Lucien for example. He is still a suspect in those terrible serial-killer murders after all."

"Having another body show up while he was in custody was a pretty strong alibi but strictly speaking yes," said Kinney.

"Exactly," Klaus continued. "However, unwell vampires are not as careful about cleaning up after themselves. Again I use Lucien as my example."

"I'm of perfectly sound mind Nik," Lucien protested. "If you want an example, look at the giant hole in my window. Aurora did that and she's probably just getting started."

"I was getting to that," said Klaus. "Your job, Detective Kinney, is to help us find our runaway crazy vampire. Lucien's job is to get someone up here to fix that window."

"Way ahead of you Nik," said Lucien. "They should be here any minute."

"Missing persons is really not my specialty," said Kinney. "I'm a homicide Detective."

"Well, if you don't find her I assure you there will a lot more homicides in this city," said Klaus. "So perhaps try to go outside of your comfort zone."

He turned from Kinney, pulling out his phone. Marcel had already been called to gather his day walkers and send them out to scout the city, and then report back. Freya hadn't answered her phone the first time he'd called and by then Klaus had arrived on the scene outside Lucien's apartment.

Freya didn't answer the second time either. Next he tried Elijah who answered on the first ring, "A touch busy Niklaus."

"We have more important things than ensuring a teenage witch gets a well-balanced breakfast," Klaus replied. "Aurora is in New Orleans. Rebekah had a necklace that belonged to Aurora, I need you to check among Rebekah's things on the off-chance it's still there. If you find it than please have Freya do a locator spell."

"We could also inform Aurora's brother that she is in town, and have him help aid in the search," Elijah suggested.

"No," Lucien interrupted. "If we can find Aurora first, then we can use her as leverage against Tristan."

"You want to kidnap your mentally ill ex-lover, and use her against her brother?" Cami asked.

"Well when you put it that Camille, we sound downright diabolical," said Klaus. "Eavesdropping are you?"

"I'm a vampire now, I have super hearing remember," said Cami. "Elijah's ordering Davina breakfast since we no longer have time to make it. Now, what does this necklace look like and where would I find it?"

 **I consulted the Vampire Diaries and Originals Wiki about locator spells and they were rather all over the place. But from what I gathered if you have an object that belonged to someone, you can use that object to track them.**

 **Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

The necklace Klaus described, a weave of sapphires around a carving of two women, sounded descriptive enough. That had been before Cami learned how much jewelry Rebekah had.

"This could take a while."

"By all means take your time, not like we have an insane vampire running around New Orleans, threatening to reveal our existence to the world. An existence you now share, which should make you a bit more motivated."

"I assure you Klaus, I'm plenty motivated." Cami put the phone on speaker, and set it on the bed. "You have contacts in NOLA PD, look for reports of people getting attacked. If Aurora doesn't' care, she'd feed in public right?"

"You're the why didn't you think of that?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm not a cop…" Cami began.

"Not you, Camille," Lucien interrupted. "Our mutual friend Detective Kinney is here, helping us out."

"Kinney's there?"

"And being very unhelpful," said Klaus.

"I can call my partner and ask about anyone getting attacked on the street," said Kinney quickly.

"See that you do."

"Klaus, don't kill him,"

"Don't worry about him," said Klaus. "Just try to find the necklace. It looks like magical means are going to be solution here, since humans are obscenely incompetent."

"I'll find it."

Easier said than done. Carefully and quickly as she could, Cami emptied the jewelry box. Some pieces –bracelets, rings and anything not sapphire- Cami could set off to the side immediately. Rebekah had a number of sapphire necklaces, but all of them were distinctly modern.

"It's not in the jewelry box Klaus, does Rebekah have anywhere she'd keep special keepsakes?"

"Under her bed, she's one for the obvious."

Sure enough under Rebekah's bed, Cami found a box that was padlocked shut. Cami had been about to ask for a key, or hope Elijah was good at picking looks, when she remembered what species she was dealing with. What species she now was.

Gripping the lock tightly, Cami pulled with all her might and the metal began to give way. Over the speaker phone, she heard Kinney's report.

"There's no reports of anyone getting attacked, but a boutique on 9th street just got robbed by a red-head who threw the clerk into a wall."

"What do you know, you were useful," said Klaus.

"Lucien go to the boutique, see if you can pick up Aurora's trail from there. I will go with Kinney, to make sure the humans remain outside the know. Keep looking for the necklace, Camille."

"If Aurora went to a boutique and stole clothes, this could just be her on a shopping trip. Maybe check other clothing stores in the area?"

"There are dozens of high-class clothing stores in the area," sid Lucien. "How can we be sure which one she'll go to next?"

"You can't so you'd better get there and start looking."

Cami opened the box. She found a number of wooden toys, and letters. These she placed aside. A shawl that looked centuries old; Camille wondered how it had held up. Beneath the shawl, she found a picture. Rebekah, and a red-head with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I think I found a picture of Aurora and Rebekah, could that work?"

"Possibly. Ask Freya. If it does, call us back her location, if not…"

"I'll keep looking." Cami didn't know how vampire speed worked, and she didn't have time to figure it out. Instead she ran back downstairs and met Elijah and Freya in the courtyard. "I found a picture of Rebekah and possibly Aurora, could that work?"

"Seeing as I've just learned that Aurora's necklace is in a safety deposit box in France, hopefully," said Elijah. He took the picture, and examined it for a moment. "Yes, that's Aurora."

Freya spread a map out over a table. "Elijah I need your blood. You are Tristan sire, and Tristan is Aurora's brother. You are also Rebekah's brother, and she is Aurora's sire. That, with the combination of the picture might be enough."

"Fingers crossed," said Cami.

Elijah dropped several drops of his blood onto the map, and Freya took to murmuring in Latin. For several moments the blood stood still, but then moved across the map, coming to a stop at a shoe store on tenth street.

"NOLA PD just had reports of a red-head robbing a boutique on ninth street," said Cami. "That could be where she is."

"Call Niklaus and Lucien, tell him I will meet them there," said Elijah. "My phone, Camille?"

Cami handed back the device. "I can help you Elijah, I know the area pretty well."

"You're still new, and while you showed remarkable restraint for a young vampire with Davina let's not press our luck," said Elijah. He'd whooshed out of the compound at vampire speed before anything else could be said.

Cami stood a moment, wanting to go after him. If she'd still been human, Cami would have been out of the compound by now. But she wasn't, and Cami remembered all too well what it had been like around Davina and Freya. There'd be more humans out, and that vampire part of her that told her to feed and feed and feed and never stop would be going ballistic. Better to wait…

Steeling herself with a deep breathe, Cami took a seat on the chair beside Freya. She was already on the phone with Klaus filling him in on what they'd learned. With her new vampire hearing Cami could hear Klaus.

"I'm heading there now," said Klaus. "Tell me if she moves."

"It's not GPS Niklaus, I can tell you Aurora's location from when I cast the spell but if she moves can't tell where she's gone," said Freya.

"Then perhaps you should reinvent your spells so you know where people are at all times before modern technology makes you obsolete." Klaus hung the phone without another word.

"He does that when he's feeling anxious," said Cami. "It's his way of coping."

"I've noticed that since I arrived," said Freya.

"Believe it or not, he's made progress actually. Couple centuries ago, Nik would decapitate anyone who stood too close to him as a way of dealing with his emotions." A person Freya and Cami both knew very walked briskly towards them.

"Rebekah!" Cami greeted, rising.

Originals

Josh had gotten a call from Marcel, filling him on what had happened thus far and instructing him to get over to New Orleans General and make sure no one injured by the falling glass knew anything about falling red-heads.

Not two blocks from the compound, he got dragged into an alleyway and pined against a wall. Why oh why hadn't he practiced fighting more with Marcel? In hindsight that would have been really smart. "Who the blonde human Lucien brought to the compound? Who is she to the Original family?"

"What blonde human?" Josh asked. Fair question, Cami wasn't human anymore. If the girl –The voice gave Josh's vampire attacker's gender away- didn't know that, no point in clueing her in. "There's a blonde witch. She's there sister."

"No blonde humans, you say?"

"Maybe they have blonde human maids?"

The girl grabbed his head and slammed Josh's head into the wall. "Don't play dumb with me."

"Now. Now. Now, easy there." The vampire eased up on Josh to look away, giving him the chance to follow her line of sight. A young man leaned against the wall at the front of the alley, amusement clear on his face. "You're going to want to let him go, darling."

The vampire did let Josh go, if by let go, one meant she shoved him behind her several yards. Josh landed painfully on his arm, and struggled back upright. The young man continued to survey the scene in way that redefined relaxed, whereas the vampire tensed; the predator/prey dynamic had shifted.

"You alright Josh?" the young man asked, striding forward.

The vampire backed up a step. "And you are?"

"Bravado, that's adorable. Don't worry darling, I'm not here to hurt you. It's just that, you were roughing up my lady's gay bestie and I couldn't very well let that happen."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **Sorry about the delay. I hope you like! Fair warning, when I first came up with this story, I had made some incorrect conclusions about Aurora and Lucien. So while I will try to keep Aurora s IC as possible, this story is AU as far as the backstory of Lucien, Tristan and Lucien is concerned.**

 **They still met the Mikaelsons in the same way, but Elijah didn't compel them to be decoys for Mikael.**

"Cami darling, Elijah filled me in, so sorry it had to happen this way." Rebekah moved to embrace her. Cami stepped back; Rebekah still inhabited the very mortal body of Eva Sinclair.

For the most part Cami didn't feel hungry; that vampire part of her that had wanted to drain Davina of blood still lurked in the back of her mind, wanting more. If she focused on her joy of seeing Rebekah again, the anxiety of Aurora running rampant in New Orleans, or even the fear that she'd hurt her friends Cami found it easier to ignore. However, Rebekah sported a good reason for Cami to not want to take any chances.

"You're…" Freya began.

"Yes," said Rebekah, caressing what was unmistakably a baby bump. "Surprise!"

Originals

"Your lady?" Josh stared at the vampire. He'd taken a fair amount of gel to his dark hair, and was shorter than Kaleb Westphall. That version had been cocky, but compared to the young man standing before Josh now, Kol Mikaelson the witch was more spineless than the average earthworm. "Kol?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. I knew you were brighter than your face let on."

"That's not possible." Rather appropriately the lady vampire looked like she'd seen a ghost. Or even more appropriately, looked like she was currently looking at a ghost.

"You're still here?" Kol asked, turning back to face Josh's attacker. "What'd you think Josh, brave or stupid?"

"Who do you work for?" Josh asked. That always seemed to be the first question asked in generic cop dramas. Being attacked and then rescued by one's best friend's no long dead Original vampire boyfriend had a bad habit of removing a teacup or two from the complete set. Frankly, Josh thought he should get a medal for not just standing around gapping. He should get a trip to Fiji for asking a question relevant to the situation.

The girl's -Now that Josh could clearly see his attacker, he noted that the vampire was more a thirty-something woman but no matter- sense of self-preservation kicked in and she bolted. Faster than Josh could see Kol caught her and slammed her head against the wall.

"Now darling its rude to run off without saying goodbye," Kol scolded. "Especially since my friend here just asked you a really interesting question. I know I wanted to hear the answer." Kol spun the vampire around to look into her eyes. "You will tell me why you attacked my friend, who you work for, and some really embarrassing dirty secrets that will serve as excellent blackmail material should I decide to let you live. Sound good?"

Originals

"Wasn't planned," said Rebekah happily, taking a seating. "I was in Paris, there was a very handsome waiter, and after so centuries of not being able to have children I forgot about the consequences."

"Congratulations," said Freya. "I can't believe you didn't tell us earlier."

"And have Nik and Elijah drag me home to put me on bedrest for nine months, no thank you," said Rebekah. "Besides I'm here now. I was on my way back actually, when Elijah called to tell us about you Cami. So we decided to skip the catch up in Chicago and fly straight here."

"We?" Cami asked.

Rebekah's smile faltered. "For this one I owe you an apology. But he made me promise not to tell any of you."

"You brought Kol back?" Freya whispered. "When?"

"Two months ago," said Rebekah.

Originals

"Clothes have changed so much. Before it was just these drab things that you cut wholes in and they just hung on you. But now, this looks like it was painted on." Aurora smoothed down the black top she wore. "What'd you think?"

"You look lovely. Are you interested in some shoes to match?" The sales clerk asked.

"Well I was but after a quick look around I can see you're selling nothing of interest," Aurora sniffed. "Now you," she flashed the young woman a smile. "You are very interesting."

"Thank you." The sales clerk's name tag identified her as Janet. Her body language spoke to her discomfort, but a smile remained on her face.

"Oh don't be afraid," Aurora giggled. "I could say I don't bite but that would be just a teensiest bit of a white lie. On second thought, maybe you should be afraid."

Janet didn't have time to scream before Aurora tackled her to the ground, the action knocking the wind out of her. It also got the attention of the store's customers and employees. Several of whom moved to intervene, a few just stared, one asked if he should call 911 and another actually did call police. One douchebag pulled out his phone to film the affair. Elijah yanked his phone from his, and crushed it.

"Run," he advised.

The store's manager had gotten Aurora off Janet. Though not by any means other than his own bravery. He'd quickly learned that he would have had more felling a redwood tree with his bare hands. But his actions did bring him very close to Aurora, and when she noticed his cologne, promptly decided he'd make a better meal.

Thankfully, Elijah grabbed Aurora and wasted no time in snapping her neck, before the manager could lose too much blood.

"I see you have this handled," said Lucien.

"No thanks to you," Elijah replied. He lifted Aurora in bridal style, positionng her so that her head rested against his shoulder. "Heal her," he said, nodding at Janet. "Compel them and any other witnesses to forget."

Lucien clapped his hands together. "I'll get right on that."

"Afterwards I highly recommend you take Niklaus's advice and get far, far away from here."

 **I hope you liked!**


End file.
